This invention relates, in general, to Doppler weather radar range and velocity ambiguity resolution. In particular, (a) to phase coding and special processing of uniform PRT sequences for the mitigation of range ambiguities as well as, (b) to similar processing to mitigate velocity ambiguities and to filtering the ground clutter in staggered PRT sequences.